


Clair-obscur

by Isagawa



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: IronFrost - Freeform, M/M, PWP, wasn't supposed to be published but here I am
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:44:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7888159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isagawa/pseuds/Isagawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Il s'arqua contre le matelas, pantelant."</p><p>Ou quand l'autrice décide un soir de s'entraîner à écrire du lemon. (Je plaide coupable.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clair-obscur

**Author's Note:**

> Important : le résumé dit tout de la genèse de cet écrit. J'ai fait le maximum pour rester le plus I.C possible (et c'était compliqué sachant que je ne voulais pas m'aventurer dans le non-con), mais sachant que ce n'était qu'un exercice d'écriture lemonesque, n'y attendez pas un récit structuré de A à Z. C'est du porn et rien que du porn, saupoudré du charisme de Loki de temps à autres.  
> Je n'avais pas prévu de le poster à vrai dire, mais une amie/relectrice m'a dit que c'était bien et "dark", donc je tente le coup. Je serais curieuse de savoir ce que vous en pensez !

* * *

 

 

Il s'arqua contre le matelas, pantelant. Au dessus de lui, la silhouette longiligne de l'Autre se dessinait à contre-jour, dans la pénombre. Visage bas contre son ventre, bouche plaquée contre son aine. Il sentait son cœur pulser dans sa poitrine, pulser fort dans ses tempes aussi, et bas, _plus bas_. Sentait les pulsations s'éveiller au contact de cette bouche, se diffuser ensuite en tremblements le long de ses jambes pliées, jusqu'au bout des orteils crispés d'excitation. La main encore ferme – plus pour longtemps –, il fit glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux, abdominaux frémissant en sentant la caresse des longues mèches sombres.

La bouche s'éloigna de lui, des doigts fins étalèrent un instant la salive à la surface de la peau, avec lenteur et quelque chose qui pouvait s'approcher du dévouement. Il murmura des mots dans une langue qu'il ne comprit pas. Glissant de ses cheveux, ses doigts parvinrent jusqu'au creux bien dessiné de la pommette, brusquement appuyèrent, éraflèrent, vieux réflexe. Dans la chambre il y eut un feulement de chat, il sentit des ongles se planter dans ses cuisses – et soudain la brûlure.

Sifflant de douleur, Tony se redressa à moitié, et d'une voix qui n'avait pas oublié la méfiance – une voix qui n'avait pas oublié le besoin de briller et l'égo entaché – il aboya : _«_ _Loki ! »_

Dans la chambre il y eut un silence, une respiration laborieuse. Le givre se rétracta avec réticence. Pourtant derrière lui, les mêmes doigts longs passaient et repassaient sur la peau maintenant trop fraîche ; c'est ce qui s'approchait le plus d'une excuse.

Sans en attendre davantage, une main glissa comme un serpent jusqu'à la jonction des corps, genoux et hanches entremêlés, remonta. Sursaut brusque. Gémissement rauque. C'est ce qui s'approchait le plus d'un cessez-le-feu. Spasme, gravité d'un corps astral vers un autre. Plus que de la magie, c'était quasiment de la physique.

Des mots encore, peut-être en anglais cette fois. Hanches relevées, Tony n'y faisait plus attention, sentait la lumière pulser dans sa poitrine, torse irradiant de bleu. Et cependant, _lui_ , il le voyait à peine – visage situé hors du rayonnement clair.

Au dessus de lui, comportant toujours une nuance sourde de cruauté, le sourire attentif de l'Autre se dessinait dans la pénombre.

 

* * *

 


End file.
